Surprised?
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Cece claims to be unsurprisable, so Gunther comes up with a plan to prove her wrong. But what surprises them both are the events that occur just from his little stunt. And one thing's for sure; it's more than either of them bargained for! Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Cece smiled as she watched the room full of people, dancing and laughing. This was _her_ surprise party, and it was a hit! But the thing that got her was that this time; it was an _actual_ surprise to her.

"Okay, but next year when-" Cece began, pointing at Rocky.

"No!" Rocky exclaimed, holding a hand up to silence her best friend. "I told you; I'm not throwing you any more parties."

Cece crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, _sure_."

Meanwhile, Gunther was standing by talking to another girl from school. But his ears caught the two best friends' conversation, so why not listen in?

Rocky sighed. "Look, it's no fun planning a _surprise_ party for someone who can't be surprised!"

Gunther raised his eyebrows as Cece scoffed. "What? I've learned to go with the flow!"

"No you haven't." Rocky chuckled. "You do the exact opposite, actually."

"I resent that." Cece said stubbornly, her nose in the air. Then she smiled. "Ooh, a vocab word!" She stuck her hand out, bending her fingers. "Come on, one quarter baby!"

Rocky rolled her eyes but pulled out the coin nonetheless, giving it to her. "Face it, Cece. You're always going to want to know what happens next. You're just a one-step-ahead kind of girl!" Cece placed her hands on her hips as Rocky said, "It's not necessarily a _bad_ thing."

Cece just looked at her for a moment, before giving in. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And you know what? I'm proud of it! That way, I'm _always_ prepared for anything."

Rocky patted her on the back as she said, "As long as you're happy." She then left a smiling Cece, a weird look on her face. Fortunately Cece didn't see it.

Gunther, in the meantime, just stood staring at the redhead. The wheels in his head were churning, slowly forming a plan. _"So Cece _really_ can't be surprised, huh?"_ He thought, a devious smirk on his face. _"We'll just have to change that."_

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Alright, goodbye everyone!" Cece said politely, waving to them at the door. She waited until everyone left until closing the door, turning around to see Gunther and Flynn standing there.

"What's foreign boy still doing here?" Flynn asked, pointing to Gunther.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, Flynn." Cece said with her arms crossed, looking at Gunther.

He glanced at her before saying, "I, uh…wanted to talk to your sister. About something." Cece's eyebrows went higher, if that was possible, as Flynn just shrugged.

"Eh, I don't get you teenagers." The small boy said before walking to his room. "Don't disturb me!" They heard him yell before the door shut.

Cece rolled her eyes at Flynn's behavior, before turning to Gunther again. "So, why _are_ you here?"

He sighed as he sat down on the couch, his arms draped along the back of it. "Cece, what do you find interesting in a guy?"

"Excuse me?" She said, looking at him weirdly.

He merely shrugged. "It's a simple question. Just give me a simple answer." She continued to just look at him, making him chuckle. "Come on, it's not difficult."

"I know that." She said finally. "It's just…strange you'd ask me that."

"What, I can't ask you questions?" He asked, a smile hinted on his lips.

She shook her head. "Not ones like that!"

He continued to laugh, making her grow frustrated. "Give me a reason why not."

She huffed, uncrossing her arms. "Fine. I'll answer your question…but only if you answer one of mine."

He shrugged again. "Sounds fair. But since I asked first…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." She then grew silent, lost in thought. "Hmm, well I guess…"

"_Yes_?" He asked, looking up at her.

She stared up at the ceiling. "He'd have to be taller than me. And cute, _definitely_ cute. But he can't be afraid to show off his personality. He has to comfortable in his own skin, you know what I mean?" He nodded, but his eyes never left her.

"He'd also have to be funny, outgoing, easy to get along with but ready to tell me when I'm wrong. Sometimes the fight is fun, if that makes any sense."

"He'd have to know what he wants. He can't be afraid to stand up for me, but more importantly, for himself. Sweet, caring and smart are always necessities, but originality is good too. My man needs to stand out above all the rest." She then tore her eyes away from the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" He chuckled, looking up at her. "You just listed off enough to make a book!" He ignored the fact that the majority of hers described himself.

She crossed her arms, slightly glaring at him. "Okay, fine. Tell me about _your_ dream girl."

He held his hands up in defense. "Alright." He then stood up, making his way over to her as he listed off. "She needs to be feisty and in control."

"Ooh, kinky." She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt you." He reminded.

She sighed but nodded. "You're right, go on."

He smiled at her and said, "Well, she has to be just as glamorous as me. You know, to keep up with my insanely stylish fashion sense." She couldn't help but chuckle at his cockiness, which only made his smile grow.

"But like you said, she has to be able to put up a fight. If a girl just agrees with everything I say, she's boring. My girl has to have character, uniqueness, bravery." Cece nodded in understanding, but his eyes were on her with an unreadable emotion in them.

"She has to stick up for her friends, be extremely cute, a rebel type who loves to have fun and cause trouble, be a good dancer-" He enumerated, walking toward her while doing so, when she cut him off.

"For a second there you had me going, but then I realized it couldn't be me because according to you I'm the _worst dancer _on Shake It Up! Chicago." Cece chuckled jokingly, punching his shoulder.

"Well maybe I was just lying before." He stated, his eyebrows raised.

Her face lost the playful humor as she turned to him, her eyes slightly wider than usual. "W-what?"

He smirked and glanced at the floor before meeting her gaze again. "Come on, Cece. You and I both know this has been brewing for _some_ time now." He said, motioning between them. "It was inevitable."

She was too shocked for words as he came closer, so close that their breaths mingled. "Why fight it?" He whispered, his words tickling her lips. And before she knew it…he was kissing her.

It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, their eyes locked the whole time. But when he was far away enough, and her eyes were bigger than the moon, he smirked and pointed at her. "Ah-ha!"

Shock turned to confusion. "What?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

He smirked. "Looks like Cece Unsurprisable Jones _can_ be surprised after all!"

Confusion then turned to anger as she glared up at him. "What?" She said through gritted teeth.

He clapped his hands together as he laughed, shaking his head. "I just wanted to prove that you were incorrect about never being surprised, that's all.

She looked to the floor, her eyes flashing red. "So…you formed this little plan _just_ to prove me wrong?" When he nodded, she began hitting his arm. "Why. Would. You. Do. That?" She demanded in between slaps.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his now throbbing arm. When she stopped and just looked at him, awaiting an answer, he explained, "Well, for one you were totally rude today at the memorial service! _And_ you didn't invite me to your party only until after I found out, you claiming my invitation got _lost in the mail_." He said the last part sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him again. "How was I supposed to know that it was an _actual_ funeral? Not many people go to those on their _birthday_, Gunther!" She exclaimed. "But let me guess; you do things differently in your country, is that it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you insulting my heritage?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; are you insulting my confidence?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She groaned and said, "My confidence! About never being surprised!" He rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night.

"I'm not insulting, I'm merely _proving it wrong_." He smirked, crossing his arms.

She did somewhat of a growl. "I cannot believe you pulled this stunt all because of a _little_ rudeness and a forgotten invitation!" She said while pacing. "It's not like we're friends or anything, did you expect one?"

He just looked at her. "We're frien-" She raised her eyebrows. "emies." He finished. "Well, I thought you might've had a change of heart or something."

She exhaled in frustration. "Why do you even _care_? I haven't invited you before and you never said anything, and vice versa!" He looked to the side, where she gasped. "Unless…"

His head shot up again. "What? No! No way, Jones!" He exclaimed.

But she just chuckled in triumph. "Why didn't I see it before? I mean, there were plenty of _other_ ways to prove me wrong, but you went with the _kissing_ approach! Admit it, Hessenheffer, you like me!"

He scoffed. "Please, if anyone likes anyone it's you with me!" She gasped again in defense. "Why did you get so mad when you found out I was just acting, huh?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then realized she had nothing. He crossed his arms again and smirked. "I knew it."

She huffed. "You _knew_ nothing, alright? There's no way I'd ever like you!"

He thought for a moment. "Well, same here!"

They walked toward each other as Cece said, "You are officially uninvited to my party!"

He gave her a look. "The party is already over, genius."

She glared at him. "Not next year's." She said cleverly, making him gape at her.

"Who said I even wanted to go?" He asked, now almost nose to nose with her.

"Well you wanted to go to this one, so I just assumed-"

"Well, you were wrong. Again!" He retorted.

She groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, just admit you like me and then leave!"

"I'll admit it when _you_ admit _your_ feelings for me first!" He said, looking down at her.

She continued to glare up at him when Flynn appeared, looking rather ticked off. "Do you guys know a way to be quiet?" He yelled.

"I know the perfect way!" Gunther exclaimed.

"So do I!" Cece said with just as much power.

And the next minute, they were kissing again. Flynn just stared at them, before sighing. "_Finally_, some peace and quiet." He began to go back to his room, but glanced over his shoulder at the couple.

"And I still don't get teenagers."

**Okay, that was a lot to write! Haha **

**So, should I continue this? I'm not sure about it, but after seeing "Surprise It Up!" tonight I knew I had to write SOMETHING! So, yes or no?**

**Read&review because it makes me HAPPY! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Cece sighed as she walked into the Shake It Up! Chicago studio. Her eyes were hidden with sunglasses and her bag was slung over her shoulder as she made her way over to Rocky.

"Good morning." She said without enthusiasm, placing her bag down on the makeup table.

"What's up with you?" Rocky questioned, looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't get _any_ sleep last night." Cece groaned. The truth was; her mind wouldn't let her. She would simply think about random things, and they strangely always ended with a certain foreign blond. Maybe it had to do with the kiss they shared at her party?

"Well, wake up because the show is tonight and Gary said we need to get this routine down." Rocky reminded her, before walking away to get some water.

Cece sighed again and sat down, taking her glasses off and beginning her usual pre-show makeup pattern. But about thirty seconds into it, she was interrupted by a presence behind her.

"What do you want, Tinka?" Cece asked, looking at the sister Hessenheffer through the mirror.

"Oh nothing except why Gunther was at your apartment so late last night." Tinka said, her eyebrows raised.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Cece suggested, adding blush to her cheeks.

"Because he won't tell me." Tinka said, looking at the floor with her arms crossed. She then looked at Cece again. "So I thought, since you're not the brightest goat on the farm, that I could get you to tell me."

Cece scoffed and swirled around in her chair. "Hey, just because I'm not as smart as most, doesn't mean I can't keep a secret!"

Tinka just laughed. "Please, you tell me all the time that my clothes are too loud and obnoxious."

Cece just looked at her. "That's because it's _no secret_, anyone could see you coming from a mile away!"

Tinka sighed. "Look, just tell me why my brother was with you so late and I'll leave you alone."

Cece sighed in aggravation and then smiled at Tinka with fake sweetness. "Fine, Gunther was at my apartment last night because he was having girl troubles and wanted my advice on what he should do. There, happy?"

Tinka looked taken aback. "What? He went to _you_ for advice?"

"Well, I _am_ a pretty good matchmaker." Cece smirked, popping her collar.

Tinka burst out laughing. "Wow, no wonder he wouldn't tell me. He was embarrassed to admit it!" Then she skipped away, still laughing, leaving an insulted Cece behind.

"Well!" Cece scoffed, standing up from her chair and walking toward the stage. Just then she passed Gunther. She sighed and pulled him aside, away from everyone else.

"Hey, easy on the jacket!" Gunther said as she let him go, smoothing it out. "It's leather."

"Look, about last night-"

Gunther smirked. "Oh, you just can't get enough of me, huh?"

Cece rolled her eyes. "Please, I was just going to say that we should probably keep what happened between us…between us."

"Oh." Gunther said, sounding a bit deflated. But as quick as it came, it was gone and he stood up straight again. "Yeah, you're right. Tinka kept asking me why I was there last night, and I couldn't say that I was practically making out with you."

"We were _not_ making out, okay?" Cece prompted. "And she asked me the same thing."

"What did you say?" Gunther asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I told her you were having girl troubles and needed my matchmaking advice." Cece smiled proudly, her hands on her hips. "Pretty good save, huh?"

But Gunther looked at her in shock. "What? I would _never_ go to you for girl advice!"

"Why not?" Cece asked, pouting.

"Because you're not good at relationships." Gunther smirked.

Cece scoffed. "I'll have you know I hooked up Deuce and Dina, and they've been together for over a year now!"

"You got lucky." Gunther stated.

Cece rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, let's just stick to my story and forget what happened, alright?"

"Fine by me." Gunther said. "And let's agree to never do it again."

"Deal!" Cece said, shaking his hand. And with that they parted ways.

They pretended they didn't feel the slight spark when their skin touched.

.

.

.

A few hours later, ten minutes before the show, Gary came onto stage looking somewhat worried. He then spotted Rocky and Cece and went over to them.

"Hey Cece, bad news." He said, interrupting their conversation.

"What?" Cece asked, looking worried as well.

"You know Tommy, your dance partner for tonight's routine? He just went home."

Cece gaped her mouth open. "He went _home_? What was his reason?"

"The flu. He can't stop…puking." Gary said the last part uncomfortably.

Rocky scrunched her nose up as Cece said, "Well then we can duct tape his mouth shut until the show is over!"

"Cece!" Rocky exclaimed, where Cece just shrugged.

"So what now? I can't do the dance without a partner." Cece said in distress.

Gary then smiled. "Wait, I just had an idea!" Just then Gunther walked by, but Gary pulled him into the conversation.

"What is with everyone pulling on the jacket today?" Gunther said slightly annoyed, but Gary just ignored him.

"You can dance with Gustav here!" Gary said to Cece.

"You really don't know my name after years of being here?" Gunther questioned, but then _Cece_ ignored him.

"No way! I can't dance with Hessenheffer!" She pointed at Gunther, staring at Gary.

"Look, there's no one else available." Gary said.

"Does he even know the dance?" Cece asked, glancing at Gunther.

"We always keep backups, just in case these kinds of things happen." Gary reminded. He then turned to Gunther. "You know the dance, right Gavin?"

"Gunther!" Gunther said in frustration. Then he regained his composure. "And yes, I know the dance. But that doesn't mean I want to do it with her."

"Yeah, and I don't want to do it with him." Cece stated. They then started talking at the same time to Gary, where the host just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, you can either dance together, or not at all!" Gary exclaimed, shutting them up. "Now you pick, right now I have to make sure the lighting is right for my delicate skin."

With that he walked away, leaving them confused for a second. Then Cece groaned. "Man, I can't believe this!"

"You think I do?" Gunther asked. "But I want to get paid, and the extra air time wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Except for the audience's eyes." Cece muttered. Just then Rocky butt in.

"Okay, I understand you two don't like each other. But why don't you just suck it up for one night and do the stupid dance!"

Cece and Gunther looked at each other before rolling their eyes. "We're dancers, this is what we do. Forget about your feelings for the show and then go right back to hating each other after the show."

Cece sighed, but nodded. "She's right. We have to do the dance."

Gunther nodded as well. "Fine."

Just then the buzzer sounded and a stage hand yelled out, "Places people! We're on in thirty seconds!"

"Good luck!" Rocky smiled, patting Cece's back.

"You too!" Cece smiled back, and Rocky left to go find her partner. Cece then faced Gunther. "Okay, like she said; let's make this perfect!"

Gunther nodded and they found their place on stage. They got into position as the same stage hand from before shouted, "In five, four, three, two…!"

The lights went down all except for one, shining down on Gary. He faced the camera in front of him and, his classic smile plastered on his face, spoke into the microphone. "Hey, I'm Gary Wilde and this…" It was silent for emphasis, then he shouted, "is Shake It Up! Chicago!"

With that he pointed to the dancers behind him and ran off stage, the music starting. Gunther and Cece looked into each other's eyes quickly before she spun around, doing the practiced routine.

It was just as any other dance on the show; fun and full of energy. Cece plastered a giant smile on her face as the lights shone down on them, showing clearly how passionate she was about dancing. Anyone could see that she belonged up there.

Even Gunther.

At one point Cece had her back pressed against him, as did the other pairs, and his hand slid down from her shoulders to her hip. The move was in the routine, and only lasted a second, but Gunther was closer to her than the other guys were to their partners.

He caught a glance of her face and felt his heart stop, but he kept moving. She would probably kill him if he messed the dance up, but he couldn't help being stunned by her beauty.

Good thing she'd never know he thought that.

At last the dance ended, the two locking eyes again. The lights went down as a few people applauded off stage, and their faces were inches apart. Both were breathing heavily because of the dance, but they were so close in proximity that their pants mingled.

Too bad she didn't seem to notice like he did.

Then they heard the buzzer, the lights went up, and people began to clear the stage. When she could see his face, Cece ignored her distaste for him for a second and smiled at him.

"I've got to say; good job!" She chuckled, crossing her arms. "I'm slightly impressed."

Gunther looked away from her. "Like _that_ means anything."

Her smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "Don't say I've never tried being nice." With that she stomped off, leaving a smirking Gunther behind.

"I won't!" He called after her, causing her to throw a glare in his direction.

He continued to chuckle as he shook his head, but then Tinka came over. "Well done, brother." She said, smiling proudly. "But there's something I don't understand."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why did you go to _Cece_ for girl advice? You know you could've gone to me, right?"

Gunther, momentarily stumped, thought before saying, "Uh..because she got Deuce and Dina together?"

Tinka crossed her arms and scoffed. "She got lucky."

He resisted the urge to point out that he said the same thing.

"Well, I'm going to go get more feathers for my jacket!" Tinka announced, smiling excitedly. With that she turned and skipped off, him the only one still on stage.

Once he knew he was alone, he ran a hand through his blond hair and breathed out. He _had_ to forget what he was feeling during the dance; it was the best thing to do.

So then why was he finding it so difficult?

**Wow, another chapter to this! To be honest, I wasn't planning on continuing this story. But I got a good response from the first chapter. So I figured, why not? Haha**

**Please tell me what you think! I already have this all planned out, but should I keep it going? R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and students began filing out of the rooms and into the hallway. Including Cece and Rocky.

"Man, I can't believe I got _another_ C." Cece whined, holding her latest math test in her hand.

"I told you to study." Rocky shrugged, causing the red head to glare at her. "Sorry."

Cece rolled her eyes and threw the test into her locker. "It's fine, I just wish I was smarter in that area."

"_Just_ in that area?" Rocky chuckled, her eyebrows raised.

Cece thought before nodding. "All areas. But _particularly _that one." Rocky nodded in agreement as Cece closed her locker. "Math has never been my strong suit."

"Hey, I could help you!" Rocky exclaimed, looking happy.

But Cece simply shook her head. "No way! Sorry Rocky, but you're not the…best tutor in the world?"

Rocky's mouth dropped open. "What? I'm a _great_ teacher!" She defended, pointing a finger at herself.

"I'm sure you are! For _smart_ people." Cece clarified. "Are we forgetting that I'm not smart?"

Rocky sighed and crossed her arms. "Well maybe we can get Henry to-"

Suddenly she was cut off by two blonds behind her. "I am Gunther! And I am Tinka! And we are the-"

"We know who you are!" Rocky whipped around, her eyes wide.

Tinka and Gunther exchanged looks before they shrugged and turned back to the girls. "So, Cece, we heard about your little…grade problem." Tinka said in an almost pitying sort of way.

"What? How did _you_ find out? And how so quickly?" Cece questioned, leaning against the lockers behind her.

"We have our ways." Tinka popped her collar, smiling triumphantly.

"You _do_ know that if you fail school, you can't be on the show anymore?" Gunther added, looking at her. And she could've sworn she saw the concern flash in his eyes.

"Careful Gunther, people might start to think you care." Cece smirked, holding her head a bit higher than before.

Gunther just chuckled. "Please, I _want_ you to fail. One less rear end to worry about."

Cece's proud composure deflated a little, but before she could respond with anything witty, they were interrupted by a boy coming over.

"Hey guys." He smiled, flashing his white teeth at them. Then he looked at Cece. "Hey Cece."

"Jeremy, what's up?" She smiled at him, looking a little surprised.

"Well, I just got these concert tickets and I was _wondering_ if you'd like to-"

"Hey, buddy, we were talking here." Gunther cut him off, looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, with you _insulting_ me!" Cece said, giving him a weird look. Then she turned her back to him, fully facing Jeremy. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Would you like to go with me?" Jeremy smiled again, holding the two tickets up with his hand.

Cece's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!"

"Great, pick you up at eight?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." She giggled. One more smile and he walked away, leaving the four behind.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Cece and Rocky jumped up and down while squealing. "Oh my Gosh, I can't believe _Jeremy_ just asked me out!"

"I know." Rocky exclaimed. "He's like…the second hottest guy in our grade!"

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the first." Gunther smirked, smoothing out his jacket.

Cece and Rocky turned around and gave him a look. "Okay, _sure_."

Gunther's smirk fell at her response, but they were back to jumping up and down again. "What I don't understand is why he didn't ask _me_." Tinka voiced aloud, looking confused.

"Maybe because your hair is higher than the ceiling?" Rocky asked, pointing to the giant bun on top of her head. She gasped, and Rocky gave her a look. "What? _You_ guys can insult _us_ but we can't insult you?"

"Correct." Gunther nodded, smiling.

Cece smiled with fake sweetness. "Well, we're just returning the favor."

He narrowed his eyes at her, when he felt a hand on his arm. "Come on Gunther, we don't need to waste any more time on _them_." Tinka sighed, pulling him away.

He nodded in agreement, but couldn't resist taking one more look over his shoulder at Cece. She was still smiling broadly and talking to Rocky, most likely about her date.

He involuntarily sighed and turned back, following Tinka.

.

.

.

Gunther sat at a table in Crusty's, playing some American card game with Flynn. That's what happens when you don't make plans on a Friday night and the kid next to you is bored out of their mind.

"Uh…do you have any three's?" Flynn asked from across the table. Although he looked just as bored as before, his cheek resting in his hand, except _now_ he had cards in his hand.

Gunther looked over his pile before shaking his head. "No, go fishing."

Flynn sighed in annoyance. "No, it's Go _Fish_."

"That's what I said." Gunther shrugged, not paying much attention. "It's not _my_ fault that this country chooses weird names for their card games."

Flynn rolled his eyes as Gunther grabbed another card, but the blond looked cautiously at the little boy across from him. There was a question that he was dying to ask, but he knew if he did then it might be weird.

He decided to take the risk.

"So, where's Cece tonight?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Part of him was hoping she came down with the flu and couldn't go out with _Jeremy._

The name made him cringe.

"Why, do you have a crush on her or something now?" Flynn asked, although he didn't seem to care. He was too busy mindlessly staring at the cards in front of him.

Gunther shook his head. "No, of course not. I just assumed you could hang out with _her_ or something-"

"She's out with some guy." Flynn said finally, cutting him off. "I don't know, she left with him before I came here."

Gunther sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Oh." Was all he said before a silence fell on them. Then he leaned forward again. "What did _you_ think of him?"

Flynn just shrugged. "He seemed cool. Although he _did_ smile too much."

Gunther nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and he's too nice. I think he's hiding something. You know, I _never _liked that guy and he's too-"

"Dude, just admit you like my sister." Flynn sighed, finally looking up at him. "It's pretty obvious the way you keep asking about her and the way you seem to _hate_ her new boyfriend."

"He's not her new boyfriend, alright?" Gunther clarified, earning an eyebrows raise from the younger boy. "And I don't have a crush on her."

"_Okay_, then you have feelings for her." Flynn said. "Which isn't a crush, but you don't hate her either."

"You can't prove anything." Gunther replied, leaning back again. But his face fell and he looked at Flynn. "Can you?"

"Don't worry, I won't _tell_ anyone. I may be young, but I _am_ smarter than Cece." Flynn said. "And I know how to keep a secret."

"There's no secret." Gunther said, although it sounded a little rushed. "So there's nothing to hide."

"I walked in on you and Cece _making out_ the other night. If you don't like her than what was that?" Flynn asked, his eyebrow arched.

"That was…" Gunther began, but then realized he had nothing.

"Exactly." Flynn nodded. "Your turn."

Gunther glanced at him once more before exhaling and continuing the game again. But not ten minutes later two new people walked into the restaurant.

Gunther looked at the staircase to see Cece and Jeremy walking down, causing him to groan. "Great, look who's here." He said sarcastically, Flynn turning in his chair.

"Hey, it's the girl you _don't_ have feelings for!" Flynn chuckled, looking back at Gunther. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Gunther rolled his eyes. "I guess they can be here. It's a public place, anyone can come. I just don't want them here, _including_ your sister." He looked at Flynn on the last part, trying to convince him.

But Flynn shook his head. "You can't fool me, foreign boy." Now it was Gunther's turn to roll his eyes.

Meanwhile, over by the counter, Cece and Jeremy were talking. But her eyes then wondered to the table in the corner. "Hey look, it's Flynn and…_Gunther_?"

Jeremy followed her gaze and nodded. "Oh yeah, wonder what they're doing here."

"We're about to find out. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she walked over to the two.

"Flynn, Gunther, what are you doing here?" Cece asked, although she was looking more at Gunther.

"What does it look like, we're playing Go Fish." Gunther said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're right Flynn, you _are _smarter than her."

Cece gasped but then Jeremy spoke up. "Come on man, that's not cool."

Gunther glared icily at Jeremy, but Cece just shook her head. "No, it's how he _always_ is. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Gunther ignored the feeling of guilt in his stomach.

"Anyway, just be nice to my brother." Cece stated to Gunther.

"Don't worry, he has been." Flynn said nonchalantly, looking up at her.

Cece looked surprised. "Wha-really?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah. He's actually a cool guy, once you get to know him."

"Hmm, then I guess I don't know him." Cece smiled fakely at Gunther, who returned the look.

"Hmm, I guess you don't." He said in the same tone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Let's go Jeremy, not let _him_ ruin our night." Cece said, once again pulling Jeremy with her as she walked away.

Gunther stared at their retreating backs before Flynn said, "Dude, if you want her then you're gonna have to be nicer to her."

Gunther looked at Flynn sharply. "I don't _want_ her, alright? And besides, it's what we do. I'm mean to her and she's mean to me; it's kind of our thing."

Flynn rolled his eyes and looked at his cards again. But Gunther was still looking at him. "By the way, thanks for what you said."

Flynn's eyes were back on the blond. "Do you really think I'm a cool guy?"

Flynn shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we've hung out before. And you _were_ my role model once." Gunther couldn't help but grin. "If my sister is going to date someone, then I'm glad it might be you."

Gunther adverted his eyes. "We won't date. _Ever."_ But he smiled at the younger boy again. "But thanks…again."

.

.

.

"Isn't the pizza great here?" Cece asked after she swallowed, looking at Jeremy.

He nodded and flashed his smile again. "Sure is. But what's even more great is spending time with you."

Cece bit her lip as she looked away, but as soon as she did she looked at Gunther and Flynn's table. "Ugh, I can't believe he's hanging out with my little brother." She looked back at Jeremy. "Doesn't he have any friends his own age?"

Jeremy took a bite of the pizza in his hand and shook his head. "Yeah. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to get on your good side through your brother."

Cece's eyes went slightly bigger. "Do you really think he's doing that?"

Jeremy shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, I've heard him talking about you before. A little too much."

"Really?" Cece asked, feeling a blush coming onto her cheeks. "That's…different."

"Yeah, but so is he." Jeremy chuckled, causing Cece to raise her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Jeremy gave her a look. "Well, have you met him? He's a total freak; always with his sister and wearing those girly clothes. If he didn't look at you so much I'd think he was…you know."

"No, I don't know." Cece said, sounding a bit insulted. "Look, he may be different than most guys, but at least he's not afraid to express himself. I happen to find confidence very hot in a guy."

"What, do you have a thing for _Hessenheffer_ now?" Jeremy chuckled in disbelief.

"No, I don't." Cece said quickly. "But that still doesn't give you the right to insult him."

Jeremy held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm down. Didn't know I struck a nerve." She sighed and leaned back, but he chuckled. "Also didn't know you were hot for Gunther Hessenheffer."

"I am not!" She exclaimed, attracting attention from a few other people around them. _Including _Flynn and Gunther.

"He's different, so what?" She asked. Then she pointed to his shirt. "Where did you see that; the latest edition of _mediocre_?"

"Hey, don't insult the shirt." Jeremy defended.

"Don't insult Gunther." Cece replied, crossing her arms.

"I thought you hated the guy." Jeremy asked, pointing to the person who was now watching the scene intently.

"Well, I guess it takes a jerk like you to know that I don't." She said, slightly glaring at him.

He scoffed and stood up, the chair making a skirting noise behind him. "_Don't_ call me." Was all he said before walking up the stairs and away from her.

Cece swallowed and uncrossed her arms, before looking around to see that everyone was looking at her. But when she met a pair of blue eyes staring at her, she quickly stood up and practically ran out of Crusty's.

Gunther stared in shock at the table that once occupied the couple, not knowing what to say. But Flynn was just shaking his head and chuckling.

"Wow. Looks like you're getting closer to Cece than you thought." He laughed, smiling at Gunther.

Gunther narrowed his eyes at Flynn, but still didn't say anything. Instead he leaned back in his chair, smirked, and held the pile of cards in his one hand.

"Got any seven's?"

**Hmm, does Cece like Gunther or not? Haha I love leaving people guessing! :P**

**So please read&review! I love the things you guys have been saying about this story; it's the reason I'm continuing it! Thanks to you! :)**

**P.S. I don't feel like there are enough Gece fics out there! So if you guys have a request or something of the sort, feel free to say it in a review or PM me! I will be open to anything! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Cece sighed as she loaded her books into her locker, lost in her own thoughts. Ever since the incident at Crusty's with Jeremy, and what she had said about _Gunther_, she couldn't stop thinking about the blond foreign boy.

That was Tuesday, it's now Friday.

She groaned as she caught herself thinking about _him_ again, slamming the locker door shut. She didn't even see the person come up beside her.

"Whoa, everything alright?" Rocky chuckled, her dark eyebrows raised.

Cece nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed."

"Well loosen up because your sleepover is tonight!" Rocky playfully punched her shoulder, causing the red head to smile. But then she cocked her head to the side. "Is it weird for girls _our_ age to get excited about things like this?"

Cece thought for a second before shaking her head. "I'm gonna go with _no_." Rocky laughed as they walked down the hallway.

Suddenly another person joined the conversation. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hi Dina." Cece greeted. "You're coming to my house tonight, right?"

The short Cuban-American girl nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! And if it's _anything_ like last time..."

"Don't worry, we won't get locked in a freezer again." Cece said quickly. "At least I don't think we will."

Dina chuckled. "Anyway, _yes_, I'm coming." Rocky and Cece smiled at her, but they could also tell she was holding something back.

"Dina? Is there something you're not telling us?" Rocky questioned, being the observant one as usual.

But said girl shook her head. "It's nothing, only a small favor..." She looked directly at Cece. "That _you_ can do for me."

Cece glanced at Rocky before shrugging. "Sure, what's up?"

"Could I..._possibly_ bring a guest tonight?" Dina asked, her voice going up a few octives.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Cece bit her lip. "I'm not a big fan of letting people I don't know that well sleep over."

"Well then you have to tell Mandy Wellerton that she can't come, because I kinda already told her she _could_." Dina admitted, looking slightly ashamed.

"What?" Cece exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Sorry?" Dina said, although it sounded more like a question.

Cece groaned and hung her head. "_Dina_!"

"I'm sorry! But her ma is good friends with _my_ ma, and I promised her that I could help her find some new friends. Since hers aren't so...well, let's just say they aren't the best role models." Dina explained.

"It's fine." Rocky piped up. Cece just looked at her, where Rocky returned it with her own look. "Cece would be _happy_ to have someone new at her party, right Cece?"

She put her hand on her best friend's head, nodding it up and down. Cece rolled her eyes and shook her away before looking at Dina. "Fine, Mandy can come. But that's it!"

"Oh, and Tinka." Rocky added.

"No!" Cece shouted, even stomping her feet. "No more people!"

"Come on." Rocky sighed. "She was really fun last time, remember? Just her and _then_ that's it!"

Cece let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine_!" But when she saw Rocky's triumphant smile, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Gee, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this is _your_ party!"

With that she stormed away, leaving Rocky and Dina behind.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dina questioned, staring after the feisty red head.

Rocky simply nodded. "She will be when she sees the shoes I got her for Christmas."

.

.

.

Cece put out a big bowl on the table as Rocky climbed through the window. "Hey hey hey!"

"I'm not looking forward to this." Cece stated as she filled the bowl with popcorn. "I hope you know that."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Rocky claimed, smiling at her. But that quickly faded when she saw the glare her best friend gave her.

Fortunately they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rocky practically sprinted over to answer it, desperate to get away from Cece. She smiled widely as she opened it to reveal Dina.

"Dina!" She greeted as said girl made her way into the apartment. But she was followed closely by a girl with darker hair. "And Mandy!"

"Hey Cece!" Dina smiled as the hostess of the party walked over. "I hope you're not still mad at me for inviting her." She gestured to the girl behind her.

But Cece shook her head. "It's fine, _I'm_ fine." She could see the relief in Dina's smiled. She then turned to the new girl. "Hi, I'm Cece."

"Mandy." The girl, who had a thick New Jersey accent like Dina, stated with a mouthful of gum. "You got a nice place here!"

"Uh, thanks." Cece chuckled. "I call it '_my family has only a decent budget'_ interior."

Mandy let out a laugh that was uncomfortable to all of their ears. "You're funny, I think we'll get along great!" She clapped Cece on the back, hard, and walked into the kitchen.

Cece looked at Rocky, who smiled apologetically at her. Just then another knock sounded at the door.

Rocky opened it, only to come face to face with Tinka and Gunther. "I am Gunther! And I am Tinka! And we are the Hessenheffers!"

"Yes yes, we know who you are." Rocky smiled politely, inviting the female half of the two inside.

"Boy, I hope you're not planning on staying." Cece said to Gunther as she walked over, her arms crossed. "Because, and I say this in the nicest way I can, you're not invited."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm only dropping off Tinka. You couldn't pay me enough to stay here for the night."

She gasped. "Well then it's a good thing I'm broke!" They all just looked at her, where she sighed. "Yeah, it didn't make sense to me either."

He smirked. "That's cute." She looked at him again. "How you _try_ to think."

She narrowed her eyes. Then she gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, Gunther, I hope your nose feels better."

He raised his eyebrows. "What? My nose doesn't-"

She slammed the door in his face, where he yelled, "Very clever, Jones!"

It was muffled by the door, but she still smiled proudly and walked off. Rocky rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, now that _that's_ out of the way, let's get this party started!"

But as she said that, Cece was stopped by Mandy in the kitchen. "Hey, who was that guy?"

Cece glanced back at the door. "You don't know Gunther Hessenheffer?" When Mandy shook her head, she sighed. "You're lucky."

.

.

.

Later that night, in the midst of the party, all five girls sat on the floor of Cece's living room. They were giggling about God knows what as Mandy said, "So, you guys wanna get wild?"

"What do you mean?" Cece asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well," Mandy started. "I got this guy who can hook us up with _all kinds_ of-"

"Or!" Rocky quickly cut in. "We could play truth or dare! That's a fun, and _legal_, game right?" The others nodded in agreement, except Mandy, as Rocky smiled. "Awesome, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Tinka pointed to herself, sitting up. She looked around before facing Cece. "Cece, truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Cece thought for a second. "Truth."

"Okay, how did your date with _Jeremy_ go?" The others seemed interested as they leaned forward as well, all looking at the only red head in the room.

Meanwhile, Cece internally groaned. She was hoping she wouldn't get asked that question, or anything even remotely close to it. But she did, and now she had to fess up. She hadn't even told Rocky, her _best friend_, yet.

"Well," She began. "It was a total bummer."

"What?" Rocky asked. "He's seemed so sweet when he asked you out!"

"Yeah, but it turns out he was a complete jerk." Cece admitted. "He had zero manners, he cared only about himself and he smiled _way_ too much!"

She purposely left out the part about Gunther.

Everyone else seemed disappointed with the news, but continued the game anyway. "Okay, Cece, your turn."

She nodded and looked around. "Alright..Dina. Truth or dare?"

Dina smiled and said, "Definitely dare!"

Cece laughed before saying, "I dare you to eat an _entire_ tub of whipped cream."

The others chuckled as Dina gave her a look. "We don't even have-"

"Check the fridge, bottom shelf." Cece stated. Dina groaned and reluctantly stood up, walking over and grabbing it. She also got a spoon and came back over, sitting with the cream in her lap. Everyone else laughed as she dug into it, Cece saying, "Okay, your turn."

Dina swallowed the fluffy substance in her mouth before turning to Mandy. "Truth or dare?"

Mandy seemed to think about it before saying, "Truth."

"Who do you think is the best looking guy in school? And don't even _think_ about saying my Deucie!" Dina warned, unaware of the whipped dream on her top lip.

"I don't think she'd say that anyway." Tinka whispered to her.

"The _best_ looking guy in school?" Mandy clarified. When Dina nodded, she shrugged and said, "I guess I'm gonna have to go with that Gunther fellow!"

That definitely got Cece's attention.

"Gunther? As in my _brother_?" Tinka questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Mandy smiled. "Yeah, I mean I _know_ I didn't know him before tonight. But his blond hair and blue eyes really are a good mix!"

Rocky chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither." Cece muttered, her eyes never leaving her newest guest.

"And his bold clothing choices are definitely a turn on." Mandy blushed. Tinka quickly covered her ears, not wanting to imagine her brother in _that_ way, as everyone but Cece laughed.

"Please, you're making my sides hurt!" Rocky said in between giggles, actually holding her stomach. "Just go on!"

Mandy rolled her eyes as Tinka lowered her hands again. "Fine, Rocky, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered, although she was still smiling.

Mandy nodded. "How do you feel being the school's _good girl_?"

The others broke out laughing, even Cece, as Rocky gasped. "What? I'm not the school's good girl, alright?" When everyone continued to laugh, she said, "I'll have you know that I once stole a pack of gum from a gas station!"

When they all just gave her a look, she looked at the floor and muttered, "Although I _did_ take it on accident and returned it right after..."

"That answers my question." Mandy chuckled. "Your turn, Blue."

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, as she faced the brightest clothed girl in the room. "Tinka."

Said girl looked around, smiling. "I'm feeling bold tonight. Dare."

Rocky glanced at the newest member of the group and smirked. "I dare you to dare Mandy to call Gunther and ask him out."

"What?" Cece and Mandy asked simultaneously.

"Come on, you can't do that!" Dina laughed.

Rocky simply shook her head. "There are no rules when it comes to Truth or Dare. Now do it!"

"Uh, maybe we should play another game?" Cece suggested, but no one listened to her.

Tinka was chuckling as she pulled out her phone, scrolling through it to get to her brother's number. "Just so you know, he's probably desperate enough to say yes."

Cece watched Mandy smile in excitement as she dialed Gunther's number on her cell. "Guys, are we really doing this?" She asked, sounding amused yet panicked at the same time.

"Shh!" Dina shushed her, quickly turning back to Mandy. "Put it on speaker!"

Mandy nodded and Cece felt her stomach tighten. She felt helpless, just watching them dial _his_ number, with intentions of asking _him _out.

Why did that make her so uncomfortable and...jealous?

"It's ringing!" Mandy whispered giddily, looking around at everyone as she held the phone up for them to see.

Cece swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as it rang once...twice..three times...

"Hello?"

On impulse, she sprang to her feet and snatched the phone out of Mandy's hand. Before anyone could ask what she doing, she threw it out of the open window and watched it collide with the concrete below, smashing into tiny pieces.

"What the heck?"

Her smile of triumph faded as she turned around, facing the room full of confused girls. Well, three confused and one _angry_.

"I, uh..."

"You think it's funny to just ruin people's phones like that?" Mandy asked, glaring at her. "Do you even know how much money that's going to cost me?"

Cece swallowed nervously and glanced at Rocky, who was staring at her with confusion, before running into her room and closing the door behind her.

Mandy just stood there before shaking her head and grabbing her bag. "I'm out of here."

"No, Mandy, wait!" Dina called, but it was too late when the front door closed with a slam. She turned around. "What's with Cece?"

Rocky, who was looking at her best friend's door, shook her head. "I have _no_ idea." She then stepped over the many sleeping bags to get to the designated bedroom, knocking lightly. "Cece?"

Meanwhile, on the other side, Cece sat on her bed. When she heard Rocky knock, she called for her to come in. Her friend obliged and closed the door behind her, before just looking at her.

"What was _that_?" Rocky asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Cece shook her head, hugging the pillow that was in her arms closer to her petite body. "I don't know."

Rocky sighed and came over, sitting next to her on the bed. "That was so-"

"Uncool, I know." Cece finished for her.

"I was going to say _unlike you_." Rocky stated. "What's going on?"

Cece sighed and finally looked at her. "Rocky, we tell each other everything. Which is why I'm about to confess something that I swore to keep to myself. But you have to _promise_ that you won't tell anyone either."

Rocky nodded. "Of course I won't."

Cece swallowed the lump that had formed _again_ in her throat and took a deep breath. "Okay, after that surprise party you threw me, Gunther and I...had a talk."

"What kind of talk?" Rocky questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He wanted to know what I liked in a guy. I know, weird." She added, seeing the look on her friend's face. "But I said I'd tell him if _he_ told me what _he_ liked in a girl. So we started listing traits off. But I noticed that his were describing _me_, to a perfect tee."

Rocky gasped. "Wait, you're not saying..."

"Hold on." Cece said. "It's not what you think. He went into this whole big thing where he said that there was something _between_ us and that we shouldn't fight it anymore. And then he kissed me."

Rocky surprised Cece by smiling. "He said _that_?" The red head simply nodded. "Aw, that's exactly what I thought it was going to be! That's so sweet, Cece!" Suddenly her smile faded. "Wait, then why are you guys still so mean to each other? And why did you go on that date with Jeremy?"

"Slow down!" Cece exclaimed, laughing as she did so. "I'm not done yet."

Rocky nodded and zipped her lips, allowing her to finish. "Anyway, he kissed me. But then, in the midst of my shock, he completely turns around and says that it was all a lie! He just wanted to surprise me, can you believe that?"

Rocky gasped again, but this time it sounded angry. "That jerk!"

"So then we start arguing, like we always do, when Flynn comes out and tells us to be quiet. But the way we shut up is...um.."

"What?" Rocky asked, inching closer.

"We kiss. _Again_." She muttered, covering her mouth as she did so.

"What?" Her friend's eyes went wide. "You guys kissed _twice_?"

"Maybe a little more than that..." Cece admitted, causing another sharp intake of breath from the girl sitting beside her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, you know what making out is."

"You guys _made out_?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't call it _making out_. But we _did_ kiss, repeatedly." Cece clarified.

Rocky sighed, leaning back against Cece's headboard. "I can't believe this. I mean, I thought you hated the guy!"

"No, I do!" Cece corrected her. "I _despise_ Gunther Hessenheffer."

"Clearly you _don't_." Rocky chuckled. "Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him." Then she sat up again. "Or have gotten jealous when Mandy was about to call him!"

Cece shook her head. "Believe me, I was _not_ jealous-"

"Come on, Cece." Rocky interrupted her. "You can't fool me. You're falling for him and you know it."

Cece, for the first time, looked scared. "No, Rocky, don't say that. I don't want to be falling for him!" She started to cling to Rocky in a desperate manner.

She sighed and clasped her hands. "Why is that so bad? I mean, Gunther isn't _completely-_"

"No!" Cece exclaimed, stopping her. "He's bad, okay? He's bad and I _shouldn't_ be falling for him!" She then got up, running her hands through her red locks and pacing the room. "This isn't right. I should hate him, like I always have!"

"Feelings change." Rocky shrugged.

"Not mine." Cece stated, looking at her. "I hate change, you _know_ that!"

"Okay, Cece, calm down!" Rocky commanded. "You won't solve _anything_ by having a panic attack."

Cece nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right." She sat down on the bed again. "I should just forget about all of this."

"But you know you can't." Rocky pointed out. "You need to come to terms with your feelings for Gunther. And that they won't just disappear!" She added when she saw Cece about to protest.

She closed her mouth and just looked at her. "Are you _sure_?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Cece. But you've been bitten by the love bug."

Cece groaned and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. "Why me?"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Rocky asked after a few seconds of silence between them.

Cece, not breaking her staring contest with the dry wall, shook her head. "No. Not yet, anyway. I barely believe myself, how can I tell another person?"

Rocky nodded in understanding as she sat up again. "And, for the time being, can you not let _him_ find out that you know? We agreed that we'd keep it between us, but obviously I broke that..."

Rocky smiled and nodded. "Of course. I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Cece returned her smile and leaned over, engulfing her in a hug. "Thank you." She then pulled away. "Now we should probably get back to the party. I need to apologize to Mandy-"

"Oh, yeah, she left just after you smashed her phone." Rocky admitted, playing with her fingers as she did so.

Cece hung her head. "Oh man." She then stood straight again. "Oh well, I didn't really like her anyway."

Rocky laughed. "Me neither." They began to walk toward the door when she smiled and asked, "So, what _exactly_ do you like about Gunther? Is it his brightly colored sequins or his _sexy_ accent...?"

Cece rolled her eyes and pushed her playfully. "Shut up."

**Yes, I'm updating! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just tend to forget about this story! haha**

**But yeah, Cece has feelings for Gunther! I mean, I know **_**we**_** knew that already, but finally she admits it! Well, **_**kind of**_** admits it... :P**

**And yes, I know a lot has happened since my last chapter. Like Cece's mom meeting a guy named JEREMY who isn't a jerk! haha But let me say that I created the Jeremy character in my story before the actual Jeremy came on, okay? **

**And, like I said, so much has happened, but I'm staying with my plot line. Meaning no Logan, or Ty being the host, or anything new! At least NOT YET! In later chapters I'll definitely include all of that! :)**

**So, that being said...read&review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, from the top!"

Cece groaned as she and the dancers lined up for the _third_ time, getting into position for the week's upcoming dance. "Why does Rosero insist that we dance until we _bleed_?" She leaned over to Rocky, pointing to the choreographer.

"Maybe you should just quit the show?" Gunther suggested, inviting himself into the conversation. Then he looked mock sympathetic. "That way your poor toes would be fine!"

She glared at him. "And give _you_ a better chance for the spot light? I don't think so!" She hip bumped him, causing him to stumble back and away from them.

Meanwhile, Rocky was watching with raised eyebrows. But she decided to ignore it for the time being and proceeded with rehearsal.

Finally, after another hour of nothing but dance, they were given a break. Cece sighed in relief as she exited the stage, in search for some water, with Rocky trailing behind her.

"Yes." Cece smiled, picking up the Aquafina bottle located on the makeup table and taking a giant gulp.

"So, uh, what was that back there?" Rocky asked her friend, her arms crossed.

Cece swallowed and looked at her. "What was what?"

Rocky gave the red head a look. "Are you serious?" When Cece still looked confused, she gestured to the stage and said, "Between you and Gunther! You two were so..._you two_!"

Cece shrugged. "I'm sorry, who would you _rather_ us be?"

Rocky sighed in frustration. "I thought you liked him!"

A look of panic flashed across Cece's face at her comment. She then, looking around frantically, grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled her to a secluded corner. "Could you _not_ yell that to the world?" She whisper shouted.

"Sorry, but you can't blame me for being confused!" Rocky replied, pointing to herself. "On Friday you told me that you have feelings for him."

"Yeah, _mixed_ feelings!" Cece stated. "Meaning _I _don't even know what they are yet!"

"But you said you-"

"It's complicated." Cece sighed. "It's more than just _like_ or _not like_. It's..." Rocky raised her eyebrows, making Cece shake her head. "I don't know. But what I _do_ know, even if that's not a lot, is I'm not gonna stop acting how I've always acted around him."

"But don't you want to be with him?" Rocky frowned.

"No!" Cece scoffed. Then her face softened. "Yes? Maybe, look can we just stop talking about this?"

Rocky looked to the floor. "Cece, you can't just _forget_ about this."

"Yes, I can." Cece nodded. "And I plan to!"

"Fine, but soon enough you'll _crack_!" Rocky informed her, clapping her hands for emphasis. Cece jumped back as she said, "And then you'll come running to me, asking for advice. And I'll be right here, with my ear ready to listen."

Cece chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Okay, _whatever_ you say Rocky..." She smiled as she began to walk off, but then she saw Gunther standing on the other side of the room. One look at him and an indescribable emotion ran through her.

She then turned back to Rocky. "But keep that offer open, just in case."

Rocky nodded and smirked at her. "No problem, Cece."

Suddenly a bell sounded, signaling the end of break. They quickly put their things down and ran back to the stage, where they took their positions again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jeremy called me last night." Cece told Rocky as they spun around.

Her friend gasped. "Really? What did he say?"

"He asked if we could go out again, claiming he was _sorry _for being such a jerk on our date." Cece scoffed, putting air quotes around the word 'sorry.' "Like I'd ever go out with _him_ again."

"Yeah, what happened between you two? You never told me the full story, only that he was a dud." Rocky cocked her head to the side.

Cece sideways glanced at Gunther, who was dancing nearby. She then shrugged. "I just didn't like his attitude. He was so cynical and full of himself."

Rocky then saw this as an opportunity to help her friend out. "Hey, wasn't Flynn and _Gunther_ there as well?"

Cece's eyes went wide as Gunther looked over. "Are you guys talking about me?" He pretended he didn't just jump on the chance to join in the conversation.

"Wow, _eavesdrop_ much?" Cece asked, looking up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No, but I'm curious to know what you two could _possibly_ be talking about that would concern me."

"We're talking about her date with Jeremy." Rocky cut in.

"Oh." Was all Gunther said, straightening up a little.

Cece turned to Rocky, mouthing to her, "What are you doing?" But all Rocky did was wave her off, saying, "I got this."

"What did _you_ think of him, Gunther?" Rocky asked, causing him to look over again.

"Depends. How did your date go?" He asked, elbowing Cece in the side.

She just looked at him. "You know how it went, you were there! You watched him storm out on me, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Gunther nodded. Then he smiled. "I liked him!"

"Very funny." Cece rolled her eyes. "At least I can get a date. Unlike _some_ people..."

"Hey, I can get a date, alright?" He defended himself. "I'll have you know I dated the captain of the cheerleading team."

"What? When?" Cece asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Jealous?" He smirked down at her.

"No, worried. She's _obviously_ confused to be going out with _you_." She scoffed.

"Sounds like confusion is going around lately." Rocky whispered, hitting her shoulder. But she stopped when she saw the warning glare the red head gave her.

"Do you plan to go on a second date with him?" Gunther asked, grabbing her attention again.

"Who's _jealous_ now?" She asked, crossing her arms while smirking. "Why do you care if I go out with him again?"

He returned the look. "Because I want to tell him what a _horrible_ idea it would be before it was too late."

She glared daggers at him. "Well for your information, _no_, I'm not going out with him again." She faced forward again. "There are too many better candidates out there."

"Yeah, like me." Gunther smirked, also facing forward, smoothing out his jacket.

Both Cece and Rocky raised their eyebrows at him. "Wow, Gunther, I wasn't aware that you liked Cece." Rocky chuckled.

Gunther's eyes went wide. "What? No, I didn't mean it like _that_, I just meant that I'm better than that Jeremy guy-"

"Stop rambling." Rocky flipped her hair at him, smirking at Cece.

"Please, I couldn't like Cece if she was the last girl on the planet _and_ had a better fashion sense." Gunther scoffed, running a hand through his blond hair.

Cece's mouth fell open. "Okay, one; my fashion sense is great! And two; what's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I'm _very_ likable!"

"Really? No one informed me." He smiled in fake politeness.

She huffed and stepped closer to him. "You know why it didn't go so well with Jeremy. You heard me defend you in front of him!" At this, Rocky gasped. She obviously didn't know that part. "But I guess I was wrong to do that."

"His opinion doesn't matter to me, so I don't care if he said something that made you have to defend me." Gunther stated nonchalantly.

The look of disbelief on her face increased. "That's not the point! The point is that I _stuck up_ for you! But if you're not thankful then I guess it was a waste of my breath."

"I guess it was." He said as if it were nothing, staring forward with a vacant look in his eyes.

She frowned, then smirked. "So I _guess_ that I'll go call him and say yes to second date."

That got his attention.

"What?" He snapped, looking down at her.

Cece narrowed her eyes and pulled out her phone, flipping it open. "And I think I'll do it _now_."

She walked off of stage with Gunther staring after her. Rocky also stared, before glancing at him, and then running after her. "Cece, wait!"

She followed her until they were out of sight. Cece then sighed and put away her phone, leaning against the wall. Rocky came over and looked at her. "You're not _really_ going to call Jeremy, are you?"

Cece shook her head. "No, I just said that to intimidate him." Rocky frowned as she groaned. "He just makes me crazy! I mean, he wasn't even moved that I defended him!"

"Why were you defending him in the first place?" Rocky asked. "What did Jeremy say?"

"Somehow we got on the topic of Gunther, then he started saying all this stuff about how Gunther is a _freak_ and how he's _weird_. I don't know..." She hung her head.

"I do." Rocky said, making her look up. The brunette smiled. "He was insulting your man!"

Cece chuckled. "He's not my _man_, alright?" She then looked to the floor. "If he was he would've cared that I was on his side."

"Maybe he did." Rocky suggested, causing Cece to look up again. "He just didn't want to show it. Kinda like how _you're _hiding _your_ feelings?"

"You think?" Cece asked, a bit of hope lifting her spirits. She then bit her lip. "Well, Jeremy _did_ say that Gunther talked about me a lot."

"See?" Rocky smiled, nudging her in the arm. "He could like you too, you know. Did _that_ ever cross your mind?"

"He doesn't, though." Cece sounded deflated, shaking her head. "He's made that pretty clear. Besides, _I_ don't even know what I feel."

Suddenly there was another presence in the hallway. A tall, blond, foreign presence that they knew too well. And he looked frantic.

"Cece, don't call him." He told her, looking directly at her.

She stood up straighter, sticking her nose into the air a bit higher than usual. "Why shouldn't I? He seems to like me enough."

"Because he's a jerk." Gunther stated. Then his eyes softened. "And I'm sorry. Yes, I care that you defended me. And no, I don't like him." Cece just looked up at him as he took a step closer. "Please, don't call him."

The red head glanced over at Rocky, who was hardly containing her excitement at the scene playing in front of her. She then turned back to the boy in front of her and smirked. "It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway."

Gunther tried not to smile, but Cece could tell that he was glad she didn't do it. He then straightened up and cleared his throat, looking between the two. "Now, can we just get back to rehearsal?"

"What?" Rocky asked from the background. "That's it? That's _all_ you're going to say?"

Gunther looked at her as if she were crazy. "What else would I say? Thanks for not calling the jerk?" He turned back to Cece. "It was common sense not to. But I guess I'm not surprised, she's not the _brightest_ one around."

Cece gasped, crossing her arms. "Hey! I'm smarter than you think!"

Gunther laughed. "Yeah, I'll believe that when you solve a math equation all by yourself." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off by adding, "_Without _using a calculator!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You think you're _so_ clever. But you're grades aren't so great either, hot shot!"

"I was the smartest boy in my class back in the Old Country." He stated, popping his collar.

She let out a single laugh. "I'll believe _that_ when I see it!" With her arms crossed, she walked off to the stage with him running after her, saying something about her not being allowed in his country.

Meanwhile, Rocky just stood there, processing what just played out in front of her. First she was helping Cece with her true feelings for Gunther, then Gunther ran in and told her not to call another guy, then they fought and left.

Suddenly the sixteen year old laughed. Cece was right, what she and Gunther had _was_ complicated.

**Yeah, this was kind of a filler chapter... But, hopefully, it had a satisfying amount of Gece in it? :)**

**Anyway, read&review because it makes me SO happy! :P**


End file.
